Mistletoe is the Solution
by Vixen1
Summary: Being 'Perfect' has it's perks- and it's downs. He's given a new mission: play the part of a genuine famliy man. Can he fulfill the requirements, or will this be one mission he fails?*Complete in time for Christmas!*
1. The Dilemma

Mistletoe is the Solution

Notes: 

*Depending on what you all think of this story, I might finish and might not. You let me know. Once again, Moon/HY pairing. 

*I DO NOT BELIEVE IN DISCLAIMERS

Chapter One: The Dilemma

*"You need to infiltrate and hack the computers. Nothing major, all the same as usual. After your done, blow the base and get out. Mission accepted or declined?" The old, white-haired man spoke over the vid-phone.

"Mission accepted." Answered the old man's contact.

"Oh, one more thing. I have a friend coming into the states over the Christmas holiday and he needs a place to stay." The old man threw out at the other man over the static of the connection. 

"Objective?" Came the bitter probe.

"As I said, he needs a place to stay. Mission accepted or declined?" The old man answered mysteriously.

"Mission denied."

"Mission accepted or denied?" The old man tried again.

"Mission denied."

"Mission accepted or declined?" One last desperate plea- though it came out more as a threat or order than a request this time around.

" Mission accepted." The old man smiled in relief at the infamous 'mission accepted' phrase that his student seemed so fond of using. 

"Good. When you return tonight I will have sent you the details within an email. Delete them once read."

"Understood." With the last harsh words, the connection was terminated and the old man smiled a devious smile. His student had no idea what he was in for this Christmas.

The old man's counterpart cut the connection without a second thought. Once again, all he was shrouded in was the blackness of his small, dark and lonely apartment. Standing, he collected from his closet his most prized possessions: four guns, two knives, and a small collection of other assorted weaponry. 

He stood in the center of the black room. Over his dirty green tank top went his shoulder gun holsters. Following them he added over his faded, dirty, and ripped blue jeans his thigh gun holsters and remembering his last infiltration mission, he threw on his old black leather jacket. Packing his only other possession in the room, he placed his lap top in a carrying case and slipped out the door if the small motel room and onto his motorcycle. Revving the engine, he quickly exited the parking lot and cut lose on the open and empty road. 

Pulling off the paved street, he hid his cycle and began the short trek through the empty and eerie woods. The large dark trees were giant opponents in their own right, and his had to make his way trough thick, untouched underbrush. Soon reaching his destination, he hopped a fence. Twenty minutes later he hopped the very same fence once again. As his feet landed soundlessly on the hard packed dirt ground, a very large noise drowned out any noise he may have made. A bright flash of red, orange and yellow lit the trees and suddenly the air was filled with billows of black smoke. The young man simply turned. Looking back at his work, he gave a slight nod and smirk. His work complete, he turned and jogged back out, straight the way he had come in.

It was dawn. He had ridden all night as far as he possibly could. Where was he? In the middle of nowhere. He needed a phone to transmit the information to his trainer. Finally spotting an old gas station, he pulled over.

"Son, can I help you?" An older, very heavy man asked, blowing cigarette smoke into the youth's eyes. The youth looked up. Very quickly, he whisked the cigarette away from the man and had stepped on it to put it out.

"I need a phone line." 

"Now son, I can't just…" The gas station attendant felt the cool metal pause against his stomach and decided against telling the strange boy no.

"The phone's right over there." The fat man told the youth. The gun was put back in its holster and the youth quickly connected his computer. While downloading the information he had stolen, the young man checked his email.

" You are to proceed to L.A. within the next two days to pick up your guest. The guest whom will be staying with you is a friend and ally by the name of Taliesin. Treat his with great respect. And, a slight warning: he will not trust you unless you have a family. Do not ask why, that is none of your concern. For now, make him comfortable at all costs. Including a family. I have taken the liberty of arranging a few suitable 'families' for you to interview. Delete this when finished reading." The young man's expression had not changed since he had finished with the base. However, inside he was most displeased. A family? He, Hiiro Yui, the most deadly assassin ever trained and released into the world needed a family.

)(

"Yes, huh. Yes, I understand. I understand perfectly." The young woman nodded.

"Great. Be there at…" One of the three men next to her continued.

"I said I understood. I never said I would. Find someone else." The woman smirked and turned on her heels.

"There is no one else. The others all cancelled. We need this! You need this! Please?" One of the men called after her.

"No." She told them once again.

"Listen. You don't do this, and I'll have the courts take your daughter away." The last man threatened. The woman turned again. Sighing and lowering her head, she nodded.

"Very well then. I'll do it. I'll be his 'wife' for the week. But that is it, one week."

"You won't regret this Ms. Tsukino, I assure you, you won't regret this." Serena Tsukino shook her head. She was already sure she would.*


	2. The Stage is Set

Chapter Two: The Stage is Set

*Hiiro opened his eyes to the bright light of the morning sun peeking through his windows. He sat up and looked around the room, hoping it had all been a dream. As the wheels in his mind began turning, he realized that indeed, it was not. His room was gone, and in the place of where it should have been was a stranger's. 

The room had a light, cheerful feel about it instead of his usual dark and dreary. The bed was twice the size of his normal one, and the covers had gone from black to a pure white that he had been afraid to soil when he had first fallen into the bed the night before. His mahogany desk had been replaced with a tan finished vanity, and a giant mirror stared him in the face, reflecting the unhappiness in his attitude. Soft creamy carpets and white sheer drapes finished the warm appearance. Nothing like his real room at all. 

However, his mission required a bigger home than his apartment, so Dr. J had sent him an address of a house he was to stay at until the mission was complete. This was the 'master bedroom' according to the floor plans, and as the 'father' and 'head' of the family; it was his job to sleep in the master bedroom.

It was also his job to lead the family in prayer before the meals and set the rules for the other members of the household. He was to pay the bills and go to work, only to come home and kiss the 'little woman' and become frustrated with his children and their messy ways. How did he know so much about being a father? He, the Perfect Soldier? The most dirty assassin and most feared opponent ever created? From the book Dr. J had sent to him of course. 

Blinking once, he rose and quickly dressed. He was meeting his 'wife' and 'child' in two hours. He had been told by the housemaid the night before that instead of interviewing women for the job, the choice had already been made for him. That was fine with him, because he would have chosen the first woman he had met anyway. After checking his email and finding it was empty, for a change, he grabbed his car keys and exited the giant house. 

"Mr. Yui, sir, where are you headed?" A voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Out." Hiiro answered the man, whom he found had been waxing a sleek black car in front of the front door.

"Then allow me to take you. You are going to meet your wife, are you not?" The man chuckled slightly as he mentioned Hiiro's wife. Hiiro placed his hand over his gun. How had this man known about his 'wife'? If he was…

"If you're wondering, sir, I'm your driver. That's how I knew about Ms. Tsukino."

"Tsukino." Hiiro mussed, paying little attention to the man.

"Yes. Tsukino. She's the one Dr. J chose for you're wife. Her and her daughter, Rini. Sir, I've already got her address, let me take you over to her place." Hiiro, still deep in thought, nodded at the man and opened the door to the car.

"My name, Sir, is Andrew. It's nice to meet you." The man sighed. He knew he didn't have Hiiro's attention, but he didn't mind much. He was used to it.

"Hiiro." Hiiro told Andrew as he ducked into the back seat of the car. So his new 'wife's' last name was Tsukino. Too bad he had left his laptop in his room, otherwise he would already know everything there was to know about her and her daughter. Daughter. Rini. So now he was not only a husband, but a father as well. He mentally sighed. Dr. J was going to get a complaint about the sheer worthlessness of this mission when it was complete.

The car soon pulled to a slow and precise stop in front of a smaller apartment building. Hiiro noted Andrew had gotten out of the car and opened the door for him to get out, so he did so. 

"The apartment number is fourteen, sir."

"Thanks." Hiiro nodded briefly before he climbed the stairs and found the number he was looking for. Giving a solid and quick knock, he stood in the chilly air waiting for the door to open. 

"Who's there?" A little high voice rang through the thin door.

"Hiiro Yui." The door opened slightly, then opened wider and revealed a tiny little girl standing in the doorway. 

"So you're my daddy for the week. Well, Mommy could have done worse…" The girl said as she looked him over. Hiiro was stunned by the girl's attitude. How old could she be? Six? Seven? And she spoke like this?

"Rini, who was at the door?" A more adult and womanly voice wafted into the room.

"Hiiro Yui Mommy!" The little girl turned to Hiiro and looked him straight into the eye.

"You are not my real Daddy. My real Daddy is named Darien, and he's handsome. And nice and kind and fun and he loves me and Mommy."

"Rini!" The little girl blushed and turned around to face the figure in the shadows of the darker room.

"Sorry Mommy." 

"Sorry? Rini, that was very rude. Apologize to Mr. Yui please." A young woman scolded. So this little girl had someone to at least try teaching her manners.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yui." Rini shifted side to side, looking at her feet all the while.

"That's more like it." The woman said.

"Hnn." Was all Hiiro felt like saying. He didn't really care to acknowledge the child or her mother, but he felt obligated to seeing as how they would be his 'family' for the week. 

"I'm sorry sir, she doesn't like the thought of pretending to be your family for the week. And I have to admit, if I didn't need my job or Rini, I wouldn't have agreed myself. Those doctors of yours, especially that J fellow, are most adept at playing on a person's weaknesses."

"Hnn." Hiiro responded to the woman's chatter.

" This is going to be a wonderful week." She muttered under her breath. Hiiro caught it and had to smirk. At least she wasn't afraid of him. He was tried of having women cringe in his presence. 

"The name's Hiiro Yui." He told her, dropping his smirk. He didn't want her thinking he was some softy underneath.

"Serena Tsukino, and you met my daughter, Rini."

"Your suitcases?" Hiiro asked her.

"I can carry them, I'm not an invalid. Come on Rini, grab your stuff and let's get this over with." The women snapped. So he had been right. She wasn't going to be some push over. And from the stubborn look in her daughter's chin, neither would she.

"I'll wait for you down by the car then." Hiiro gave a curt nod and left them to collect the last of their things.

"Fine." She muttered as she grabbed her three suitcases and Rini grabbed her two. Serena was a little floored at the attitude of the man who was supposed to be her 'husband' for the week. Apparently every other woman who had been up for the job had heard his name and wither dropped out or been convinced to do so by those who had heard it. Why had she been the last to know she was even in the running? Her life was in such a slump she hadn't thought it could get any worse. It just did. 

"Mommy, come on! That man's already next to the car." Rini brought her mother back to reality.

"Coming Rini." Serena huffed as she dragged her belongings down the stairs and to the trunk. 

"Let me get those for you Ms. Tsukino." Andrew offered. 

"No thanks sir, I've got them covered." Serena brushed Andrew off. In the light, Serena really looked much different from what Hiiro had been expecting. From her voice he could tell she was young, but he hadn't expected her to be so young. He had imagined short brown hair, not knee length honey colored hair. He had expected brown or green eyes, not her piercing azure blue ones; and he had thought her to be taller, not her short height. Her long legs made up for what she lacked in height, however, and the rest of her physical appearance was far more than satisfactory. But he realized it shouldn't matter. After one week he would never see her again and she would never want to hear his name again. He smirked, then frowned. This week was going to be hell.

Serena too, was evaluating the man who was to be her 'husband'. He wasn't bad looking- when his mouth wasn't screwing it up. Chocolate shaded hair, indigo eyes, and a cold, hard, and worked face. He looked as if he had seen much in his few years, yet he hid it well behind a mask of cold complacency. His body, too, was well built, and it was obvious to any eye that he was stronger and quicker than he appeared. Why had all those single woman turned him down? Well, it didn't matter. After this one week she would never see him again, and he would never want to hear her name again. She side smiled, then frowned. This week was going to be hell.*


	3. The Prophecy is Foretold

Chapter Three: The Prophecy is Foretold

* "This is your room. If it is not satisfactory, see the housemaid. She can tailor it to your needs. Your daughter's room is next door."

"Thank you so much for the personalization Mr. Yui. I'm sure it will be of great help to me in the future." Serena muttered under her breath. Hiiro heard her and inwardly frowned. So the woman could have just as snippy an attitude as her daughter. Well, like the saying goes, like mother like daughter, the apple never falls far from the tree. Still, the woman's witty mumbles were an improvement from loud-mouthed Duo or too polite Quatre. She was nicer looking than both of them too. He shoved those thoughts from his mind. They were inane and foolish to begin with.

"You need to call me Hiiro; we are supposed to be married." He brushed her off coolly.

"As you wish Ro." Serena managed to keep a straight face when he stopped and stared at her, but when his stoic face became a dark scowl she couldn't help but laugh. Was he actually trying to be intimidating? The full effect was really more comical to her than anything else. Besides. His features weren't scary enough to give the full effect of the death glare he was sending her way. Overall, it made him look, dare she think it- sexy. Blushing at her own distasteful thoughts, she shook them out of her head and pushed on ahead, hoping to get away from him.

"My name is Hiiro."

"And I gave you a nickname. Ro. It has a certain, oh, ring to it, wouldn't you say?"

"No." He gave up. She wasn't afraid at all. She was laughing at him. At him, the Perfect Soldier. The one who had infiltrated OZ, destroyed the White Fang, and saved Earth. The most perfect assassin ever created, the most feared of all men, was being laughed at by a petite young blonde. Could he stoop any lower?

"Hey Ro, tell me something."

"Hnn."

"Alright, that was a nice start. And as soon as my grunt dictionary comes, I'll translate it. Seriously though. Why do you need to act as if you have a family?" She asked, her face straightening up from the taunting smile it had worn. 

"Hnn." Hiiro wasn't going to tell her that it was his mission; that even he didn't know why this man would only trust someone with a family.

"Stop grunting, will you?" Hiiro looked down at the little girl. Had she sounded annoyed? What was wrong with this mother and her daughter? Didn't they watch the news?

"Rini. Apologize, that was distasteful." Serena semi-scolded her daughter.

"But why Mom? You did it!" Rini pouted right back.

"Listen to me. I am an adult. Mr. Yui and I have a different relationship than you and he do or you and I do. Besides." Serena stopped to wink at Hiiro, then turned back to her daughter and winked at her. "If you're going to be rude, do it for a reason and get something from it." The little girl, who had previously been slightly upset with her mother slowly turned her frown into a genuine smile and winked back at her mother.

"Aye, Aye Captain Mom!" Rini saluted, then giggled and ran off. Serena shook her head after her daughter and sighed.

"Don't break anything!" Serena called after her daughter. Rini wasn't so bad- once she listened to you.

"Was it wise to let her off that easily?" Hiiro questioned Serena. He felt Rini should have been given a punishment for being so rude.

"Yes, it was. And don't try to tell me how to raise my daughter. You don't even have a family, so don't start trying to act like you know how they work now. You have no idea." Serena countered.

"I have to have an idea, I have you and that little girl for my family for a week."

"That 'little girl' has a name. Rini. Do we need to spell it out for you, or do you think you can manage it big boy?"

"Rini. I managed it. Can you manage Hiiro?"

"Ro. Try my name on for size- or have you already forgotten it?"

"Serena." 

"Good. Now stay. Roll over, there's a good boy!" Serena petted him on the head. Then she flipped her head around, turned her back to his face, and walked down the hall and into a room, slamming the door behind her.

Hiiro didn't know what, but she brought him near boiling point. Something about her condescending mannerisms that he had never experienced before made him want to pace and throw a fit. She herself was like a child, one without bounds or insight. It annoyed him to the brink of self chaos.

He checked his watch. Damn. He had to pick the mysterious guest up in less than an hour, and the airport was going to be packed. He had to leave soon. Storming over to Serena's room, where she had barricaded herself in, he yelled to her through the door.

"I'm going to get the guest. Be dressed well by the time I return." The door opened.

"Dressed well huh? Alright Ro, Rini and I will be dressed- well." She slammed her door back in Hiiro's face. He blinked a few times, then turned and strolled out the front door.

)(

Serena felt awful. Usually she was nice. But there was something so cold and aloof of Hiiro Yui that made her want to show him up. She wanted him to learn that he wasn't the only one on the planet that had things to worry about, had opinions on issues, had a life. And the only way she knew how to show him all that was to be snippy and snide, to show him who was boss. 

So he wanted her to dress well huh? Oh, she and Rini would be dressed well. In fact, she could hardly wait for Hiiro and their guest to return so she could show him how well. they were going to be dressed. 

)(

"Mr. Yui I presume?" Hiiro opened his eyes and pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against. He took in the appearance of the man before him. The man was slightly older than himself, three, four years, five at the most. Light brown hair and clear-gray green eyes twinkled. The man was not in bad shape either. A strong chin and good set of shoulders mapped the rest of his body: he was a strong, charismatic man with a tense yet nonchalant manner emanating from him. 

"Yes." Hiiro replied coolly. 

"Very good then. My name is Taliesin, I'm to be your house guest for the week. I do hope I'm not interrupting any other events you and your family had planned for this week." The man spoke up, a cheery smile lighting his features.

"No, you weren't interrupting anything." Hiiro answered.

"That's fine then, very fine. Well, allow me to gather my luggage and then we may leave." Taliesin turned and began walking towards the baggage claim, Hiiro close behind him, gun ready to be pulled any minute if need be. If the doctors had thought he was a security issues or a weak link, he would need all the protection Hiiro's gun could offer.

"Tell me of your family. I do so love families." The man kept the cherry smile on his face. Hiiro cringed. How could someone stretch their mouth that wide?

"I have one wife and one daughter." Hiiro replied, lifting the man's luggage for him and beginning to walk back to the car, where Andrew was waiting for him with the trunk open.

"Oh come now. You've been married for how long and you can't speak more about your family? How shall I greet your wife when I am received by her?" Taliesin babbled on.

" By her name." Hiiro gruffly grunted out. 

" And her name is?"

"Serena."

"Serena. Pretty name. Beautiful, in fact. Tell me. You say you have a daughter as well? And how shall I address her?" The first word that came to Hiiro's mind was 'brat'. However, he could hardly let his emotions get the better of him courtesy of such a young child, so he had to think to remember the brat's name.

"Rini." He replied, glad he had been slightly paying attention when Serena had introduced them.

"Rini. What an unusual name. May I ask how you and your wife chose it?" Taliesin gently prodded. As he watched Hiiro reply, he studied him. Not just the outer shell of the human, but the inner soul. What he saw was a deep sense of detachment. Hiiro Yui had pushed himself so far away from any and all emotions that he had forgotten life was for living, not for trying to die. He saw that the recklessness and negligence of Hiiro's tortured soul would one day catch up with him, and when it did, his world would be shattered into shards so small he would never be able to piece them back together. Unless. Unless salvation came on this earth, not on the next plain…*


	4. In Which Hiiro is Enraged

Chapter Four: In which Hiiro is Enraged

*The car pulled up to the house and Andrew took the opportunity to step back. Looking at his job and the position he had been thrown into, he nearly laughed. Here he was, a homeless panhandler, suddenly dressed and gussied up to be the driver to some punk kid who didn't know shit. Correction. The kid knew a lot. Oh yes, the man who had dragged him off the streets that cold night had told him of Hiiro Yui, the Perfect Soldier- the Gundam Pilot. So the kid knew about computer hacking, infiltration, bombs and weaponry, but he was still the stupidest boy he had ever met. 

When Andrew had first seen Serena he had ogled her up and down a god five to six times before offering to help her. He had been taken breathless by her beauty. Hell, anyone would be. But Hiiro? No. He had stood there like a lump. He hadn't even reacted when Andrew had pointed out her looks. So now, here they were, the 'guest', Hiiro, and himself, all in this car, going to meet a gorgeous woman, and Hiiro was still rock solid with seriousness. 

That doctor who had hired him had done a good job stripping the humanity from this kid. Andrew wondered if the doctor would be able to do his job this time and give the missing emotions back to the kid. Well, that was why they were all here, so he might as well try to help out. He stepped out of the car and went around the side to open the door for Hiiro and his guest.

"Thank you very much Andrew." Taliesin thanked him. Hiiro simply nodded to him and shut the door behind himself. 

"I'll get the luggage." Andrew sighed to himself. Taliesin seemed like a nice, well bred and cheery man. What did that old coot of a doctor have up his sleeve in sending him to see Hiiro? As they all walked to the door, the housemaid opened it exactly as they reached it.

"Welcome home sir." She bowed her head slightly in a small sign of reverence. Molly smiled as best she could. She couldn't help it. Hiiro Yui, her 'master' was the sexiest man she had ever met. If she could drool over him she would, no question. But if he was supposed t be married in front of this man, then her 'drool' would have to wait until later.

"Hnn." 

"Thank you Miss?"

"Molly sir. Welcome to Rainsquall Manor sir." She giggled and bowed again, this time more deeply. This new guest was polite!

"Rainsquall? What an enchanting name! However did you manage to decide upon it for this estate?" Taliesin questioned.

"It came with the place." Hiiro muttered an excuse. He hadn't known there was a name to the place either. Who names houses? What was the point? They were eventually knocked down and destroyed anyway. A name just created more sentimental attachment to the inanimate object. He turned to the maid. "Where's Serena?"

"The Mistress is outside in the back sir." Hiiro frowned. What the devil was that woman doing outside? She was supposed to come in all nice and dressed pretty- the way those women do when they have a fancy party to go to.

"What is she doing out there?" The maid, deciding from his tone, skipped over what Serena was doing and spoke.

"Allow me to go get her, Sir." She scampered away.

" Oh, if your wife is busy, I see no reason to disturb her." Taliesin tried to assure Hiiro.

"Mom wasn't that busy. Besides, she wanted to meet you." Looking down and over a bit, Hiiro narrowed his eyes, while Taliesin widened his.

"Where did you come from my dear girl?" Taliesin asked her, his eyes sparkling with laughter. He noticed Hiiro's face still held no expression. His eyes, however, told a different story. That was what made him so happy. Hiiro Yui was the most amusing character he had yet to meet. No emotion yet every emotion. How entertaining.

"My name is Rini. I came from outside with my Mom. We were playing. Well, I was playing. Mom was working." Rini giggled and adjusted the towel around her waste; bringing it up around her small shoulders. "It's cold in here. Come outside!" She cried, dragging Taliesin's hand as she tried running back outdoors. Taliesin allowed the child to drag him around the corner. Just as they reached the door, a figure walked through.

Hiiro was mad. No, that was the wrong word. He wasn't mad. No, not at all. He was livid with rage. He had told this woman to dress her daughter nicely. And here her daughter was, dressed in a small, pink swimsuit, dripping wet, hair matted to her forehead, and dripping water on the clean, dry floor. 

"Oh, you're back." The figure spoke. Hiiro hadn't noticed it since he had been staring at Rini's messy appearance. He looked up just in time to nearly choke. There was his 'wife'. Going from foot to head, he studied her _wonderful_ appearance. Barefoot and dressed in the shortest, most ragged shots he had ever seen. The shorts barely covered anything- and they were so full of rips and tears he wondered why she bothered wearing anything at all. Moving up, he found her wearing a pristine white dress shirt. It looked strangely familiar, minus the dirt and mud that covered his initials of the front pocket… his initials… his rage increased. Her hair was shoved back in a messy, tight bun and her makeup and jewelry were non-existent. She couldn't have even worn makeup. Not even a smug of lipstick. 

"Ah! And you must be Hiiro's wonderful wife! Mrs. Yui, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Taliesin, I'll be your house guest for the week." Taliesin exclaimed. Inwardly, he was laughing. He was sent to change Hiiro. Yet this woman was having such a mind blowing effect on his charge that he considered leaving so she could do the work for him. Then an idea hit him. Why not stay and not do any work for a few days. He would simply observe the interaction between Serena, Hiiro, and Rini. The perfect starting point for his work. He would have to remember to thank his older brother J for sending him on this job- it was going to be the job of a lifetime. 

"Yes, hello! My name is Serena! I'd shake your hand, however, I'm afraid mine's covered in mud." She smiled and laughed. She liked the look in Hiiro's eyes. He was mad. Furious even. Served him right. She felt empowered. But the look Hiiro was giving her was starting to send chills up her spine. He was really, really mad… maybe she shouldn't have gone so over board so soon… naw… he'd get over it.

"That's fine, that's fine my dear. My, my, what ever were you doing?" Taliesin asked her merrily. Serena smiled. She already liked this man. He didn't look down upon her immediately the way Hiiro had. And Rini liked him too, otherwise he wouldn't have lasted this long…

"I was gardening. You see, this house has a glass covering over the gardens- I can garden even in the snow." She smiled. 

"Wonderful." Taliesin exclaimed. 

"Serena, my I see you?" Hiiro asked her calmly.

"Oh, of course dear. Rini honey, why don't you get Mr. Taliesin something to drink? I'm sure he's thirsty after his long flight." Serena smiled at her daughter and Taliesin, the turned and walked out the door, Hiiro following. He closed the door behind him and recklessness ensued.

"What are you wearing?" He asked her.

"My gardening outfit. You like?" She spun around for him.

"That is my good dress shirt. My _only_ good dress shirt." He replied coolly, keeping his rage bottled in for now.

"Oh, is it? I'm sorry. Molly put it in my room and I thought I was meant to wear it. Feels very nice, they used good material; though it is a bit big."

"I requested you dress nicely."

"You requested we dress well. Requested and well are the key words in the sentence. You requested well. I felt like not following you request, so I simply dressed. I let Rini do as she saw fit herself." Serena smirked.

"You know that was not what I meant." Hiiro snarled.

"Yes. But then, you are a rude person, why should I do as you meant?" She had the urge to stick her tongue out at him.

"Rude? You didn't even have the decency to wear something that covers you, and you call me rude?" Hiiro yelled. He couldn't explain why she had such an effect, but he was madder than he had ever been. Ever. "Not to mention, the wind is blowing, it is snowing, and it is below zero outside! You could have died!"

"Didn't you hear me when I said the gardens are covered by 'glass'?" She retorted, matching his rage. If he wanted to play with the big girls, was going to get crushed. 

"I heard you. You and your stupidity! And she's out there swimming? Honestly. Pick up your act and gain some class! I don't like this arrangement anymore than you do, but it's for one week. Now grow up and act!"

"Oh, I'll act. Right as soon as you do. You have to do something to get something you know! I want you to start act first. Acting nice! You didn't even have the decency to introduce your guest. He had to tell me his name himself! I'll bet you've hardly spoken to the poor man so far! He's probably scared of your little death glares, but I'm not! Get over yourself or I quit! And when I say quit, that means Rini and I leave. For good! You can't order me around; I don't work for you, I work for your boss. Now either _you_ grow up and stop complaining, or find a new wife! Good day!" With that, she opened the door and stomped out. Hiiro ran his hand through his hair. This was definitely going to be a week in hell.

Serena stood just inside her bedroom door. She wanted to cry. But she wouldn't She would stick this out. And who knows? Maybe the creep would change. She doubted it, but maybe… so she would try for just a day more. Sighing, she began to undress. This week, no matter what the results were, was definitely going to be hell.*

~~How's it going? Any questions? Or is the Cryptic message going through alright?~~


	5. Gving in Isn't so Hard

Chapter Five: Giving in Isn't so Hard

*Three days. He had been subjected to this family life for three days. So far it was driving him up the wall with madness. His house that had once been pristine white and spotless was the messiest place he had ever lived. It was worse than Duo's apartment, and that was saying a lot. For the last three days he had put up with a bratty little snob of a daughter who neither listened to him nor paid him any mind at all. For the last three days he had put up with the worst woman he had ever met. She was rude, she talked-back, opinionative, brash, and irrational. On a whim she had made cookies especially for him. Oh yes, that had been the highlight of his week so far, sitting in the bathroom throwing up because he stomach had rejected her 'special recipe'. All in all, the week was hell. He could remember the wonderful events that had lead him to the conclusion that the week really had been hell. The first had been the day after Taliesin had arrived. 

---Flash---

"You have truly gone out of your way to create a wonderful atmosphere for us this year Serena, and I thank you for that." Taliesin had been speaking with Serena. 

"Hey, it's no problem, really. I love Christmas, and if this year we are lucky enough to be graced with a guest's presence, I think we should really go all out for them." She beamed. Hiiro scowled. Just what did she intend to do? He had come down slightly later than usual this morning, and when he had caught up with his 'wife', 'daughter', and Taliesin, he had found them talking. Talking and surrounded by boxes. He wasn't sure what was in the boxes as of yet, but form the devious looks Serena and Rini held in their eyes, it could only mean one thing: trouble with a capitol T.

"Morning Dad." Rini announced Hiiro's presence.

"Good morning Ro." Serena grinned at him. Had she forgotten their fight so soon?

"Hello. The boxes?" He asked.

"Your wonderful wife was just telling me how every year you go all out in decorating for Christmas." Taliesin greeted Hiiro. He had spent the morning speaking with Serena, and had decided she was a most polite and charming young creature with a fairly sharp and quick mind. She was also unafraid to voice her opinions and let people know exactly how she was feeling. He knew she had put Hiiro in his place the day before, and hoped she would have the guts to keep doing it. It was good for the Perfect Soldier to learn he wasn't as perfect as he thought.

"Dad," Rini asked slyly. "You are going to help out the lights on the roof this year, aren't you? For Mister Taliesin? Please?" Rini achieved the brilliant look of pouting and smirking at the same time. 

"Please Ro? It would mean so much to Rini and I again." Serena joined her daughter.

"Looks as if you've been suckered into helping Hiiro. May I offer my assistance as well?" Taliesin asked. Hiiro didn't like the direction the day was taking, but what else was he to do?

"I'll get the ladder." He almost sighed.

"Wonderful! Rini, you and I will decorate the inside. Taliesin, would you be a dear and help me sort these lights?"

"Of course." 

Twenty minutes later Hiiro had found himself on the rook in the snow. A staple gun in one hand and a sting of colored Christmas lights in the other. He got as far as the center of the roof before Rini came out.

"Daddy!" She screamed as loudly as she possibly could. The resounding screech hit Hiiro's ears in the wrong note, and he was so shaken he…gracefully slipped… off the roof. He went sliding down, all the while trying to ignore the pain of his bum. He landed with a crashing halt in a bush. As if to top the cake, a clump f hard packed snow fell after him, landing on his head, and following the snow the staple gun slipped- conveniently hitting his square in the head. Rini was nowhere to be found. Standing and dusting himself off, he stomped to the door. Gripping the handle, he yanked- hard. Nothing happened. As much as he rattled the door, he couldn't open it. Picking the lock was out of the question, and he was sure knocking would get him laughed at. Frustrated to no end, he returned to putting the lights up.

Three hours of standing on the roof in the heavy snow stapling lights with numb hands Hiiro officially resigned himself to quitting. He was disappointed in himself as the soldier he knew he could be, but this had _never_ been in the job description. Just as he was about to yell out in his aggravation, the front door opened. 

"Hiiro?" A soft voice called. "Hiiro, where are you?"

"Hnn." He grunted from sitting on the edge of the roof. Serena looked up to see quite a sight. There was her 'husband', the cold-hearted creep from the day before, looking dejected and fed up. He almost looked cute. Almost. Then she saw his red hands and the small trickle of dried blood on his forehead.

"Oh my goodness! Ro, what happened? Come down and come inside before you hands get frostbite!" As he jumped off the roof, she rushed him inside. She had actually sounded worried about him. That was new. No one ever worried about him, he was perfect, he needed no one to worry over him. Still-

---End Flash---

Ok. So that 'event' had ended on a somewhat better note that he had thought. And he remembered the house when he had stepped inside too. It had become beautiful. Holly garlands, manger scenes, angels, poinsettias, and other Santa memorabilia decorated the house. He had to admit, she had done a wonderful job. 

But that wasn't the only time. There were plenty of other examples when these people had caused him problems. Take the next day for example. Christmas decorations and lights hadn't been enough for Rini. She had wanted a tree as well. One of the real things, no artificial supplement would do. So they had gone Christmas tree shopping. What an adventure _that_ had been…

---Flash---

"A tree, a tree, we're going shopping for a tree!" The little girl sang and skipped happily with Taliesin's hand in hers. Behind them strolled Hiiro and Serena. Hiiro had an indifferent look on his face as usual, yet his eyes held slight annoyance. Serena's face, on the other hand, was lit up like a Christmas tree. Her smile was bright and eyes held merry. The two were as different as night and day. And yet they were holding hands and walking down the street like a couple, all so they could get a Christmas tree. 

"What kind of tree shall were get" Taliesin asked the child.

"An evergreen. That's the kind in the song you know." Rini explained to him all-knowingly.

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Taliesin laughed and followed Rini around the tree lot searching for the perfect tree. 

"What about this one?" Hiiro asked them about the first evergreen they came across. Serena took one look at it and scowled.

"Dear, you've forgotten what makes a tree a tree. That's not a tree, it's a death trap. Dead needles, dried out, it would catch fire easily if a bulb on the tree bursts. It's also to thin in the branches. Come on Ro, we'll go in this direction!" Serena's personality matched that of her daughter as she dragged Hiiro around searching for a tree. 

"This one?" He asked.

"Too skinny."

"This one?"

"too tall."

"This one?" 

"To fat."

"They're identical, just pick one." His voice held the tone of annoyance.

"Look, we dragged you out of the house so you could maybe brighten up a bit. Now look, I know the last thing you want to do is have to spend Christmas with my daughter and I, but since you do, try to at least not spoil it for her." Hiiro felt guilty. Even if the little girl was a brat, she deserved a nicer Christmas than he ever got. No one deserved the Christmases he had had.

His eyes lightened and Serena could see her request had had some effect on his empty heart. She couldn't understand how he could not be in the holiday spirit. It seemed so natural to her to be this happy about Christmas, but he seemed so distant form it all. Why was it that he pushed everything back? What had made such a young and handsome boy so cynical and harsh? If she could only delve deeper into his missing essence she might be able to understand better. But she had a feeling that wouldn't be happening for quite a while yet.

"Mom! Dad! Will this one work?" Hiiro let Serena drag him over to where Rini and Taliesin were standing. After he watched Serena inspect it and nod, he had to grin. One tree was such a task. Well, if it made them happy.

---End Flash---

He had to admit it now. They had had fun decorating that tree. He had lifted Rini up to place the star atop the tree. They had strung popcorn and hung it. Ornaments with sentimental value to Serena and Rini hung, as well as a few plain glass balls. A few presents had been stuck under the tree, and the stockings were hung next to it. There was even one with Taliesin's name written across it. Hell, there was one with "Ro" written across it. He could guess who had been in charge of those. But now, suddenly the nickname didn't seem so bad. It was almost growing on him.

He was lying. He was completely openly and foolishly lying. These last few days had been the most fun he had ever had. Ever. The messy home made him feel as if they had been together forever. It was a constant reminder that they were one for the week. They were a family. It felt comfortable, not stiff and too formal. The little girl who he had once thought of as a spoiled rotten little monster had warmed up to him and was actually quite sweet when she wanted to be. Serena too, somehow seemed softer, more receptive to him than before. Maybe the week wasn't going to be so bad after all.*


	6. Tell Tale Hiiro, Tell Tale Serena

Chapter Six: Tell Tale Hiiro, Tell Tale Serena

* Everyone had gone to sleep. The house was silent, and not a raging train could have woken them up. So why couldn't she sleep? It wasn't the night before Christmas, it was simply the same as any other night. Sighing, she sat up in the bed, looking into the dark room. Hiiro was next to her on the floor. They were married yet she had refused to sleep near him. It was actually quite a nice memory for her.

---Flash---

"Serena." Hiiro stalked up to her coldly. They had just finished dinner and she had decided to head for bed. 

"Yes?" She asked him briskly. Their fight was still fresh in her mind, and she was still fuming that he had had the indecency to speak to her the way he had.

"Taliesin already went to sleep."

"Thanks for the heads up Ro, but I do remember saying good night to him myself. I'm not senile yet you know." She spat at him.

"Look. I know you're mad. I'm just as angry. But you can't sleep in your room."

"Why's that? I'm not allowed to sleep anymore under your watch?" She sneered. Who did he think he was to try to tell her what she could and couldn't do?

"Taliesin might notice we don't sleep together. Your mission is to be my wife, and that includes sleeping with me."

"Sleeping with you?"

"In a very chaste sense." He added quickly, realizing what he had just said had come out wrong. Emotionless or no, he was going to have to tread very carefully around this woman. 

"Hmm." She muttered. At least he had fixed his statement. She had been ready to lash out at him for his utter rudeness. "Fine. I'll sleep with you. In a strictly innocent sense. On a few conditions."

"Name them."

"One, I get the bed, you sleep on the floor."

"Logical."

"Two, I get the bathroom in the morning first."

"Hnn. You're pushing it."

"But you need me." She smirked. "And three, no more complaining about the name Ro. Ro." She heard him sigh. She actually heard him sigh. Maybe he wasn't as distant and uncaring as he let on. But then, what made him act as he did normally?

"Deal. Now go sleep." He turned and began to leave calmly. Then he turned back around and grabbed her wrist. "I want a blanket and pillow."

"I'm not _that_ heartless." She laughed. "You shall have your blanket and pillow Mr. Yui." With that, she withdrew her hand from his and swayed out of the room. He stood there, stunned. She was a truly different one.

True to her word, Serena had gone to the hall closet and pulled out a blanket. Then from the bed she took what she was sure his favorite pillow and made up a makeshift bed for him on the floor next to the bed. Then she herself had gotten into the bed and tried to sleep. She had drifted in and out of a light slumber for two hours more until he came in. Without making a sound, he had slipped into the bathroom and right back out. He looked so tired and- depressed? Was that it? Before he glided under the blanket on the floor, he stopped and stood over her. She was sure he would realize she was awake. But he didn't. He stood there, not moving for a second before e bent down and very quietly whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry." 

---End Flash---

She could still feel his warm lips against her ear. It had tingled and made her feel giddy. But she had ignored the feeling, hoping it would go away. So far it hadn't. And now, here she was, back to the same room, with the same man. It was unnerving and gave her a feeling of great unrest. As silently as she could, she got out of the bed and slipped on her robe. Her bare feet padding gently on the carpeted floor, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. 

Serena searched the cupboards and cabinets for just the right ingredients. Soon with everything gathered, she began to put together a nice hot cup of cocoa for herself. Sitting down at the kitchen counter, she was left with her thoughts.

Hiiro was a strange one. She had no knowledge of his past, yet she knew everything about him. He had seen much, she could read that in his troubled and frustrated eyes. But he seemed to be indifferent about it all. There was no way he could not care. Everyone cared, it was just that some people were better at hiding things than others. He was one of them. 

"There any extra?" A dark and lost voice resounded through the vacuous room

"In the pot on the stove." She answered, shivers running up and down her spine. 

"Thanks." He said. Frankly, he was surprised she had been awake. When he had woken from his unmerciful nightmares, he had looked for her lithe form under the covers in the bed, hoping he hadn't awoken her as well. She had been missing. Perhaps he wasn't the only one with sleep problems. 

He wondered what kept her awake. It seemed as if she had the perfect life- no fights, no wars, hardly any politics, a lovely and happy daughter, beautiful looks, a nice job and home, yes, it seemed she had everything. What could possibly be keeping her from the sweet dreams he was sure played through her slumber?

"So Ro, why are you up on this night before Christmas Eve?" She asked quietly, half smiling and eyes down, watching her hand stir her cocoa.

"Dreams." He answered her truthfully. It just tumbled out of his mouth, he didn't know what had gotten into his mind, yet here he was, suddenly ready to spill everything to this stranger. Then, they weren't strangers- they were married.

"Dreams? What sort of dreams could keep you up? Nothing seems to phase you while your awake."

"Nightmares keep me awake. Nightmares of what I've seen and done. That's what can keep me up." He spat out viciously. Serena's head shot up and her eyes analyzed Hiiro. He looked like a shadow of what he had been, no longer the perfect specimen of a man, but a mere shimmer, a glimpse of his former self. Her heart ached for him. Not with pity, but sympathy.

"Hiiro." She spoke his name. He looked up. Dark circles framed his sapphire eyes. They almost glowed in the dim light. It was the first time she had spoken his full name. "Hiiro. Tell me, what have you seen? What have you done?"

"It isn't important." He shrugged it off.

" That's what your mind wants you to believe. But if you don't tell someone, your nightmares will only get worse." She told him quietly.

"No." He warned her, his eyes holding a look of fear and defensiveness. 

"Hiiro." She soothed. His shoulders sagged and his head drooped.

"I saw death. Death and destruction. Massacres, blood, I saw machines and doctors, needles, drugs, no food and little sleep. Training and beatings. That's what I saw." His confession came as a shock to her. 

"You were a soldier?" He nodded a confirmation.

"Who did you fight with?"

"Who did your husband fight with?" He countered. This time it was her turn to let her head drop to her chest.

" We weren't married. He didn't fight. He left." She sighed. "He left us when Rini was seven. That was nearly four years ago. Two and a half years after he left he returned for a day, only to leave again. The next day I received a telegram that he had been killed in a drunk driving accident."

"Not your fault. I made a mistake. But I loved him. I was so screwed up that I loved him. Couldn't help it. I knew he was cheating on me and everything. Oh well, C'est la vie." She gave a short laugh.

"I'm sorry you think you made a mistake." She looked up at him sharply. Everyone always commented on how they were sorry he was dead. Hiiro had said he was sorry she thought she had screwed up. Hmm. He was unusual.

"Thanks. Now, tell me. Who were you in the war? And, if you say you with OZ, I will have to kill you." She smiled again.

"Why?"

"I have this thing against OZ. I don't know. That Treiz fellow I guess. He never settled well with me. Yet I do understand his reasoning. I was getting tired of the Alliance anyway."

"I fought against OZ."

"White Fang? They were a little eccentric…"

"I was a Gundam pilot." He blurted out. Once again he silently cursed himself for letting this woman work her way under his skin so much that he would let his secrets slip. It just felt so natural around her, so comfortable that he couldn't help it.

"A…a…Gundam pilot? But… how? Why?" She gasped in confusion. How could she, a mere little girl, be living with a Gundam pilot? They were the most feared men who had ever had their names spoken. And here she was, living with one. No wonder he was so… reserved. No wonder he had such a practiced death glare, and no wonder he was so inept at the Christmas spirit and traditions. He had probably never experienced anything close to a normal Christmas. Things became understandably clear to her. Still. A Gundam pilot! Imagine! 

"I was picked up when I was six by a man who refers to himself as a doctor. Doctor J to be exact. He trained me and then gave me a code name: Hiiro Yui."

"I, I, wow. No wonder you have nightmares. Even just a regular soldier has a hard time sleeping, but a Gundam pilot."

"How would you know?" He asked her coolly.

"I would know because during and after the war I worked for the Preventers. Specifically, as a nurse who dealt with soldiers who had been in the battles. Even in a mobile suit a soldier receives great damage mentally." Hiiro was confused. How could being in a mobile suit cause damage? Mobile suits protected men, not harmed them. 

"I see the questions in your eyes." She looked at her in disbelief. Who did she think she was, a psychic ? How would she possibly… "Ro." She giggled. "The eyes are the windows to the soul. Ever heard that expression?"

"Hnn."

"I thought so. Your eyes show questions and disbelief. You want to know how even in a suit someone can be harmed. Just because you aren't hurt physically doesn't mean you don't see things. It doesn't mean you haven't killed just as many people, it's just slightly more impersonal. But as a Gundam pilot, not only did you suffer the emotion damage in the suit, but outside when you blew up a base or well, did whatever else you pilots did. I really don't know that much about your personal history, but it suffices to say that all soldiers go through the same phase, it just hits some harder than other at later times than others." She finished and watched Hiiro look up and slightly smirk.

"You're so rational and precise." She blushed.

"It's what I'm good at." He smirked at her.

"And you're not good at anything else?" The blush gracing her face deepened.

"I'm not good at relating to others, but I can see the things that are causing the problems in the first place. I'm told I'm too opinionative and brash to help people much."

"Who told you that?" He asked her.

"Why?" She answered him back.

"They were absolutely correct."

"Well, thank you so much Mr. Yui." She replied dryly. 

"You're welcome." Her eyes skimmed his face. He was no longer the depressed and harried man he had been when he had stepped into the kitchen. Now his face was, dare she think it, animated. His eyes held fiery laughter, and his lips were pulled into a thin smirk. The circles that had hung under his eyes had receded, and his skin was not as deathly pale. 

Hiiro watched her watch him. This was the most comfortable he had ever been. He felt safe and relaxed. He had come down and expected to be typing to Doctor J all night long. Instead, here he was with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Now he was openly admitting to himself she was gorgeous. But that hadn't taken long. He was content to watch her. Long silken strands of honey cascading in soft waves down her shoulders and back. Bright, alert pacific blue eyes and full pouting rosy lips. A long graceful neck and full curves followed the rest of the way down, only stopping to continue with her incredibly long and shapely legs. It wasn't helped by the fact that the long, white, satin nightgown she wore accentuated every last curve. Her smile and blush made him feel funny. Though she was a loudmouth, he didn't mind as much now that he was used to her. She was easy to talk to, easy to be around in general. And she cared for him, even if it was only slightly. Otherwise, she wouldn't have made him come in when he had been putting those lights on the roof up, or taken the time to explain what a good Christmas tree encompassed. 

Serena was absolutely the most perfect woman he had ever met. She was a diamond in the rough, a true gem. So she couldn't cook very well. She had tried. She had pulled them all together, dragging him in even through his unwillingness to comply. Her smile, her laughter, her voice and eyes, they all gave him the sense of completion and fulfillment. As much as he had wanted to distance himself from her, she had crept under his skin and engraved her own soul into the core of his being.

They sat for another hour and a half, drinking their hot cocoa and talking over their situations. He was surprised at how much insight she had. When she began yawning uncontrollably, he decided it was time for bed. 

"No, I'm not tired. Let's just stay like this for a while." She argued when he suggested they go back to bed. 

"Serena, you're practically asleep."

"So?' She yawned again, this time leaning forward and laying her head on his shoulder. 

"Come on." He stood gently, careful not to jog her too much. Picking her up, he carried her back up the stairs and lay her gently in the bed. Giving her on last look, he kissed her forehead, then slipped under his own blanket and sighed himself to sleep.*


	7. Christmas Eve

Chapter Seven: Christmas Eve

*So warm. So good. So comfortable and safe. He never wanted to move. All he could remember was shivering ferociously while trying to sleep. He remembered his violent nightmares and the horrible wake up he had experienced. After that, he remembered being warm and safe, just like now. The bed was soft beneath his back and body, the pillow floated below his head. And next to him was the source of his warmth. The morning sun's rays danced and reflected off the spun gold of her hair and light up her pale and peaceful face. He closed his eyes and buried his head in the back of her neck, never wanting to return to the hash and unforgiving real world he knew awaited him once awake.

Her eyes fluttered and then squinted. The bright sun was waking her, calling to her. It was telling her today was a new day, full of fresh starts and hopes. Tomorrows always were. Hardly moving, she looked down to find a strong pair of arms encircled around her waist. A flashback to the night before made her blush. Their talks over the hot cocoa, then his nightmare. He had been screaming in his sleep, calling and begging to a little girl not to die. He woke and had a massive breakdown. Yet she stayed by him, bringing him to the bed and soothing his crying and aching heart. He was quiet now, asleep and safe within the word of dreams, not trapped in the nightmare. At least, for now he was not trapped within his nightmare.

Serena hated the though of waking him; he had had a rough night. Instead she gently broke his grasp of her waist and slipped out. Standing and stretching, she yawned and blinked away the last bits of sleep from her eyes. Today was the day before Christmas, and tonight was Christmas Eve. There was a lot to do today. She had to wrap presents and Rini had mentioned something about a snowball fight… No, there would be no resting today! She smiled and gathered her clothes for a shower. 

Seeing Hiiro was still asleep after her shower, she covered him with an extra blanket, drew the curtains cutting the bright sunlight out, and checked him one last time. She brushed his bangs from his eyes gently, as if she were afraid to break him. With one last glance, she bent over and pecked his forehead. Then she closed the door and entrusted him to the sandman, pleading silently for his dreams to be pleasant.

"Good morning Mrs. Yui!" Taliesin waved as she entered the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning Mr. Taliesin, Rini." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "How did you two sleep?" She asked smiling.

"Great! Hey, Mom, may I play in the snow?" Rini asked politely.

"Of course. Just remember to wear your warm coat and to…"

"Check in ever hour. I know Mom, I know." Rini giggled and ran off to find her coat. Serena simply smiled at her daughter's antics and let her go.

"Well Mr. Taliesin, it appears we dine alone for breakfast." She announced as she served herself a bowl of cereal. She hated warm breakfasts.

"Oh? And where is Mr. Yui may I ask?" Taliesin inquired. He knew perfectly well where Hiiro Yui was. He just wanted to hear it form her mouth.

"Ro is resting." Serena told him.

"He didn't rest enough last night?"

"A soldier often has many things to worry about. Often they weigh heavily upon their minds, making a peaceful sleep impossible until nearly dawn." She supplemented.

"Yes, yes. A soldier often does. That, and your chat in the kitchen last night." Taliesin dropped upon her. Serena's face fell from the low-keyed and stoic expression she had been wearing to a shameful blush.

"You were listening?"

"I caught bits and pieces. I'm sorry my dear, I needed another blanket, but didn't know of a place to find one save downstairs."

"Well." Was all she could say.

" Don't worry about it. I'll avoid mentioning anything of the sort to Hiiro." Taliesin winked and smiled at Serena. She already looked slightly better. Taliesin shook his head and inwardly sighed a sigh of relief. He was beginning to worry that his initial belief that Hiiro and Serena would hit it off was wrong. They had been holding each other at arm's length before last night. Then, the break through came. He was nearly positive Serena would be the one to bring Hiiro out of his shell and back to a normal human lifestyle. 

"Thank you Taliesin. I think I'll go see what Rini is up to." She said as she stood and went to find her coat.

)(

"Mom! That wasn't very fair!" Rini pouted.

"Life isn't fair. Get used to it!" Her mother retorted, sticking her tongue out. Serena launched another snowball at her fuming, snow-covered daughter and laughed. It was so much fun having the advantage of age sometimes…

"Not fair!" Rini cried again. Then she picked up a ball of snow and threw it at her mother. Serena, being fairly nimble, dodged it. Each snowball Rini threw missing its moving target. Serena was becoming fairly sure of herself now that she was sure Rini couldn't hit her. She stopped to look around, and was suddenly being pelted and showered by snowballs.

"Ahh!" She cried, looking for the culprit. There, standing and leaning against the wall was Hiiro. He had his arms crossed and eyes closed. A tune was whistled upon his lips. He wouldn't. It had to have been Rini. Where had her daughter gone. Serena turned around again to search for Rini. Another snowball hit the back of her neck, and as it melted it dripped down her jacket and shirt. She shivered for the shock of the cold and flipped around. Hiiro was still stoic as ever. Who was throwing the snow at her? This happened several times before she got an idea. She turned around pretended to be looking for Rini again. Then she flipped around just in time to see Hiiro and Rini launching a snowball at her. It hit her in the shoulder.

"Why you two sneaky little! You thought you could get away with it huh? And Ro! You! Aiding her! How could you?" She could see Hiiro's smirk.

"Hnn."

"Don't make me get out that grunt/English dictionary …" She joked. His lips spread into a true smile, not the side smirk he often gave her.

"You didn't need any help, and you were teasing her about it. I was just making the teams even, that's all." He informed her.

"That makes me feel much better." She replied sarcastically.

"I'm glad." He retorted. 

"Oh! Take this!" She rolled up a snowball and threw it. But it wasn't aimed for Hiiro. It hit Rini square in the back of the head. While Hiiro was watching Rini remove the snow, he neglected to watch Serena launch a second attack, this one aimed directly at him. Her snowball hit him good and hard right in the face. He stopped smiling and replaced it with his death glare. 

"You do realize I'm going to kill you now." He told her objectively.

"I realize you are going to try to kill me. And then fail of course." She smirked. His eyes had a new gleam in them as he began to stalk his prey. Slowly at first, only a couple of steps. Gradually he got faster, until he was in a breakneck run. She, of course, had gotten a head start. It didn't matter. As they went over a small hill and tumbled into a thin thicket of trees, he aught her waist and yanked her down into the snow. He had caught her, his prey. 

"I caught you."

"Going to kill me now?" She asked him breathlessly from beneath him.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I would fail my mission and Taliesin would suspect something."

"Would that really be so bad?" She asked him, reaching up with her ungloved hand and gently caressing his cheek. "Would it really be so bad if you failed a mission?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Why?"

"Because it would result in death. Mine or another's. Mine usually."

"Not this mission. Taliesin's only here for a week. And besides. What kind of a mission is it if you have to house sit a man?"

"I don't know. I don't care. I don't question the missions, I just do them."

"Well then. I suppose you really can't kill me."

"I wouldn't anyway." He told her.

"Why not?" There was a silent hesitation in the atmosphere.

"I don't know." He finally responded.

"We should get back, we've been out here in the snow for almost three and a half hours now."

"Hnn." He helped her up and the two started the short trip back to the house.

)(

"What did you three do out there for the last three hours?" Taliesin asked them as they all settled down before the crackling fire in the fireplace. Rini and Serena had their hot cocoa, and Hiiro and Taliesin were drinking something a little stronger. Dinner had been an hour ago, now they were killing time before 'Santa' arrived.

"We were having a snowball fight!" Rini told him excitedly. 

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Dad and I against my Mom. I would say we won, right Dad?" Hiiro nodded absently. He wasn't really paying attention to Rini. His mind was wandering elsewhere. He kept thinking about Serena's question. 

Why wouldn't he have killed her? It wasn't the same as Relena Peacecraft, no, this was different. He left Relena alone because others needed her guidance. Maybe it was the same reason. He needed Serena's guidance. Since when did he need another? He hadn't needed Duo or Quatre, nor Trowa or Wufei. He had always be able to work alone when needed. Why now suddenly, was he dependent upon a woman for strength and guidance? Not that he minded. Uh. Confusion was not his favorite emotion. Hell, until four days ago he had left his emotions behind. Now he needed them. Damn, he was becoming weak. Depending upon a woman and needing emotions. But he felt better than he had ever felt before because of it. Maybe they weren't making him weak…

"I'm sorry?" He said, realizing Serena had been speaking to him.

"I said Rini and Taliesin were going to head up to bed.

"Good night Mom." Rini said as she hugged and kissed her mother. She turned to leave up the stairs, then stopped and came back. "Good night Dad." She hugged and kissed Hiiro too. Then she ran up the stairs. Hiiro sat stunned. She had never done that before!

"Good night Hiiro, Serena. I will see you in the morning, and Merry Christmas." Taliesin called from the bottom of the stairs as he walked up, leaving Serena and Hiiro alone.

"Rini's taking a liking to you." Serena told him quietly.

"Is that why she…?"

"Yes. Hiiro. Your not sticking around after this week, so don't get too attached. Or I should say, don't let her get too attached. I don't want her getting hurt when you leave."

"You mean you don't want to get hurt when I leave." Serena's head shot up.

"I never said that!" She denied.

"Oh?"

"Oh indeed. I never stated I would miss you… not for one moment will I. You're a pain and a nuisance and annoying and a crimp in my style and…" Hiiro stood and pulled her to her feet as well.

"I bother you do I?" He smirked and mocked her.

"Yes you do, and frankly I'm quite…" Her sentence never finished. Her breath caught in her throat as Hiiro captured her lips with his. Tenderly pecking her soft sweet lips, he tasted her, asking silently for more. Mouths crashed delicately against each other as the two became more caught up with in the bliss of the moment. Serena moaned as she allowed Hiiro more access. His tongue darted in between her lips, as did hers between his. After the rush of passion had subsided and they broke for air, eyes met and ragged breaths echoed through the empty room. 

"I bother you?" He asked again huskily.

"More than ever." She whispered. 

"Then get used to it." He smirked and kissed her again. This time it was softer, more of a gentle caress upon her tempting lips. Serena gave in instantly to his sweet and careful kisses. Then she broke away and kissed his cheek.

"I have to get the presents."

"I'll help you."

"Hiiro?"

"Yes?" He answered.

"What made you kiss me like that?"

"Mistletoe." She looked above them to find the mistletoe, but saw none.

"But there's no mistletoe up there." She replied indignantly.

"So? I needed an excuse. I blamed it on the mistletoe." He smirked and she lightly pushed him.

"Some Gundam pilot. You're really _very_ quick, aren't you?"

"Of course."

"Wipe that smirk off you face and help me get those presents."*


	8. The Secret is the Present

Chapter Eight: The Secret is the Present

* "Mom! Mom! Dad! Wake up, it's Christmas!" Rini knocked on the door. Serena and Hiiro sat up groggily. Both were entangled within each other and the covers of the bed, so it was hard for them to do much else.

"Good morning Rini! Go see what Santa brought you! Hiiro and I will be down in a minute!" Serena told her daughter through the door. She lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Back to bed so soon?" Hiiro mocked her.

"Shut up. _Someone_ kept me fairly busy last night." She lightly punched his shoulder.

"Not my fault the tree fell over while I was putting that _thing_ under it." Hiiro denied.

"Sure it wasn't. Hiiro. You bumped the tree, making it fall on me. Then, on top of it all, you made me do all the hard work and fix the tree. That kept me up all night! You fell asleep on me." She accused. Hiiro smiled sheepishly.

"Did I do that? I'm so sorry." He quipped laughing.

"Sure you are. How do we get out of the sheets?" She sounded frustrated, he could tell.

"Stay still, I'll get them. Maybe it's that nightgown you wear. Ever thought of that?"

"Well, it's not coming off, so you can forget _that_ idea." She scolded him coldly. He leaned over and kissed her deeply.

"I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. Here, you're free now. Allow a poor old soldier to escort the fine lady down the stairs?" He offered her his arm.

"Well, alright." She admonished, bad mood banished by the kiss.

"Good morning, Merry Christmas!" Taliesin cried as Hiiro and Serena strolled down the stairs hand in hand.

"Merry Christmas Taliesin!" Serena chirped brightly. "And merry Christmas Rini dear!" She cried, letting go of Hiiro to hug her daughter.

"Merry Christmas Mom!" Rini hugged her mother back ferociously. She moved to Hiiro. "Merry Christmas Dad!" After all the hugs and greetings were exchanged, presents were unwrapped and laughs and stories were bartered.

"Well Hiiro, this is it." Taliesin spoke up softly.

"It?" Serena asked.

"It. The last day I spend here with you and your makeshift family." Suddenly Serena was very glad Rini had gone to take a shower.

"Taliesin. You were my mission. Doctor J never told me why. What was the purpose of you living with me and my family. Especially if you knew it was a fake family?" Hiiro asked quietly.

"My dear boy. My brother J and I decided together to give you a final, closing mission. This was it."

"You're brothers with the doctor that trained Hiiro and blackmailed me into this job?" Serena asked him.

"Yes, that's right. While J took Hiiro Yui's humanity from him to create a Perfect Soldier, I was sent to return his humanity to create a normal person. Living with a family and experiencing real life was part of it. That was your mission Serena, though you did not know it." Serna and Hiiro sat quietly. Neither spoke, so Taliesin continued. "I'm sorry I had to deceive you both and Rini, however I believed it was the only way. But when I saw the reaction Serena got out of Hiiro, I decided to forgo my original plans and let you two take your course. Hiiro, I believe Serena has given you much more humanity than I could ever drill into your head." He finished and the three adults sat in silence.

"My mission was to be your mission?" Hiiro asked.

"In a way. Then your mission became to be Serena's mission."

"Have I failed?" He was confused.

"Ask Serena." Taliesin ordered. Hiiro turned to Serena.

"Serena. Have I failed? Have I become human? Or have I failed?" Serena reached out and cusped his face within her two small hands. 

"You passed with flying colors Hiiro Yui, flying colors. Or you might just say you passed because of the mistletoe." He smiled, as did she. 

"Mistletoe?" Taliesin asked the two in confusion.

"That's right. If anyone ever asks you how to give a Gundam pilot their humanity back, you tell them mistletoe is the cure." Serena explained. Then she and Hiiro cracked up.

"Mom? What's so funny?" Rini asked as she walked down the steps.

"Rini." The girl shifted her glance from her mother to the man who had been playing her father. He was a great man, she had learned, once he had lightened up.

"Yes Dad?" The word rolled off her tongue, she didn't even have to think about it anymore. Dad.

"Rini, would you like to stay here with me for a while longer? You and you mother?"

"Yeah! If Mom says yes." Rini beamed. Hiiro shifted his gaze to Serena.

"Serena. I know when we first met I wasn't the nicest person."

"That's the understatement of the year." Serena muttered. Hiiro only smiled. He wouldn't have her any other way.

"But Serena. I think I've changed. And I promise that I'll continue to change, as long as you're near me. Please. Will you, you and Rini, stay here, with me?" 

"As?" She asked.

"As?" He mimicked.

"As what? As your friends? Relatives? As what?" He took a second to think. Then he knew.

"As my fiancé. Will be stay?" Serena gasped. Whatever she had been expecting, it hadn't been that.

"Oh my. I had no idea they had become that close!" Taliesin muttered to himself in the background. Rini, too, was gasping in surprise. But she secretly hoped her mother would say yes. Serena stood in front of Hiiro, her hands in his, his pleading eyes trained on her. This rude, egotistical, gentle and sweet rebel pilot had affected her in more way than one. In a heartbeat she knew the answer.

"Yes. Yes, we will." She smiled and laughed. "Yes!" It felt great to shout it out. Hiiro laughed and pulled her into a hug. Then he spun her around and hugged her again. In her ear he whispered to her.

"I love you." Starry eyed, she returned the favor.

"I love you too."

)(

"I have a few friends I want to visit. Is that alright?" Hiiro was asking Serena. It was four days after Christmas, and The new year was coming in quickly.

"No. You mean for the new year?" Serena asked him to clarify.

"Yeah. They have enough time to get here. They're all in one place right now." 

"You're talking about the other Gundam pilots, aren't you." Serena guessed and Hiiro blushed. "I knew it! Invite them, there's plenty of room here."

"They're loud and obnoxious and…"

"And you aren't? I want to meet them. Besides. I though you were going to ask 02 to be your best man. I'll have to meet them all eventually."

"Then they'll be here." Hiiro hugged her in thanks.

)(

"Hiiro old buddy old pal!" Duo practically knocked over an old lady trying to get to his friend and fellow pilot. The other pilots were following in tow. Hiiro had to feel sorry for them all, but he was too happy. He had missed his friends. 

"Hey Duo!" Hiiro called out. Duo stopped dead in his tracks. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei all followed in suit.

"Hiiro-man. You're, you're, smiling. And acknowledging us!" Duo nearly cried.

"Yui? You feeling alright?" Wufei asked with genuine concern.

"Fine Wufei, fine. And you all?" Hiiro asked.

"We're fine. Hiiro. You've… changed." Quatre tried to think of a nice way to put the drastic change in his comrade's disposition. 

"I know." Hiiro smiled again. He knew he was scaring his friends, but he couldn't help it. "Come on, this way." Hiiro lead them out to the car, where Andrew was waiting.

"Hello Mr. Yui." Andrew tipped his hat and grinned.

"Hello Andrew. Let me guess. Outside, gardening."

"What I was told sir." Andrew laughed, Hiiro smirked.

"Who would be gardening in this weather?" Trowa asked. Hiiro smirked and shook his head. When they finally arrived at the house, Hiiro was a little more relaxed. His friends were still confused, but were slowly getting used to the new, more… alive Hiiro Yui. Hiiro let himself in and heard loud footsteps.

"Dad!" Rini through herself into his arms.

"Rini." Hiiro greeted her. "Swimming again?" 

"Yeah. We thought we'd recreate the whole… what's the word? Atmosphere."

"Let me guess. My new dress shirt is ruined too, huh?" Hiiro asked her, shaking his head. Now he had to buy _another_ dress shirt. Not that he minded as much anymore. Seeing Serena in those shorts again was more than enough compensation.

"Hiiro? Your dress shirt? Why would that be ruined?" Quatre asked him.

"And what's up with the little girl calling you her dad?" Duo nudged him.

"My name is Rini." Rini said politely as she kicked Duo in the shin.

"Rini." Hiiro sounded as if he were going to scold her. Wufei was ready for Yui to let the miniature onna have it. "What did your mother tell you? If you're going to rude, do it to get something for it." Hiiro smirked. Wufei's jaw hit the floor.

"Yes Dad. Come on!" Rini grabbed Trowa's hand and pulled at him to come with her. Just as they reached the outside doors, a figure walked inside, just as he had expected.

"Ah. The infamous last four Gundam pilots. Good to finally meet you boys. Hiiro goes on about you for hours." The figure had a nice, sweet and pleasing voice. When she stepped into the light the five pilots gawked. Even Hiiro. Same ripped up shorts, his nice dress shirt, but this tie she wore some makeup and had her hair down. Ignoring the stares she got, she waltzed up to Hiiro and put her had on her hip.

"You were supposed to be home forty -five minutes ago. Thank you for calling. If I was in the right mind I'd…"

"You'd?" Hiiro interrupted.

"Jerk." Serena muttered.

"Sorry Sere." Hiiro apologized.

"Better be Ro. Or…"

"No, I am sorry. Really Sere." She looked at him with her big blue eyes and nodded, accepting his apology.

"Good." He said, pulling her in close to him for a kiss. They heard a thud in the background and turned to see Duo was gone. 

"He's on the floor Mom, Dad." Rini informed them. Sure enough, pilot 02 was passed out on the floor. After a few seconds, Duo was back up, but the others were still in slight shock.

"Guys." Hiiro began. "This is the reason I wanted you to come. This is my fiancé, Serena Tsukino, and her daughter Rini." Four new thuds echoed through the room. 

"Do you think we could use mistletoe to cure them?" Serena joked.

"No." Hiiro replied darkly. So darkly, in fact, that Serena looked h=up at him and lost her breath.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because they would need someone to kiss- they can't kiss each other. And the only other woman around is you Those boys aren't going anywhere near you." Hiiro said possessively.

"I like it when you're like this." Serena giggled.

"I love you." Hiiro told her seriously.

"I love you too. So how do we wake them up?"*


End file.
